TardigradeMask
Codename: Sea Bear, real name''' TardigradeMask or sometimes referred to as '''Doc '''by those close to him, due to his knowledge in Biology and Nanotechnology, is a Nocturne of remarkable intellect and abilities, used by StrongestPotato Personality Eloquent and suave, TardigradeMask has dedicated the later half of his life to explore that in which we cannot see, as well as the properties of DNA and how it is a beacon that can interconnect several sciences under one wing, during his youth, he was a full-time casanova and casino enthusiast, this has sipped a little on his older self, like when he accidentally tried to seduce OrcaMask, before realizing she was already married, which lead to him folding back his offer. He seems to harbor a disdain to the idea of espionage as a whole, as a result of his experiences during the Cold War, serving to eliminate and assassinate important Soviet allies, but his sense of order eventually returned to him when he felt like the world would fall into chaos if no one was to help FlamingoMask and Co. to stop a new evil organisation. History Backstory TardigradeMask is a Scotland-born Nocturne, he's lived his entire life interested on the sub-atomic world and the things that they harbor, he however would find success on his adventures to the Microworld and would be the head of many revolutionary discoveries on the field of medicine, not without some sins beforehand. During the Cold War, TardigradeMask was tasked with espionage and sabotage to get rid of the Soviet Union's spies, he had to comply due to the safety of Europe as a whole, but he didn't enjoy this in the slightest, especially because he felt guilty, to take lives by himself, during the early 1970s, he left, without any warning, to dedicate to the study of Biology, rather than to keep giving his services to Europe, his whereabouts unknown by many, but a few of the people he met on the way. The Incredible Shrinking Nocturnes! The Doctor is In! After being shrunk by MushroomMask's spores, FlamingoMask, CondorMask, OrcaMask, and BaleenMask would continue to become even tinier as time went on, afraid they might shrink to sub-atom level, CondorMask remembered having been a close friend of TardigradeMask, this lead to a trip to Austria, where he was hiding. In which they would eventually cross paths, due to his knowledge in DNA and its properties, he managed to undo MushroomMask's spores to restore the four Nocturnes, he managed to do this by shrinking to the point he could reverse the development of the gang's atoms as well as to eliminate any traces of foreign substances, therefore causing them to return to normal size after a few minutes of their atoms accelerating growth. With this newfound ally, the team departed to retrieve the Flamingo Belt and Ika Sticker. From here on out, TardigradeMask would serve as the Flamingo Squadron's resident medic, being there to put his knowledge to the test All or Nothing! Coming to a Close with the Nightmare Five! After tracking them down to London, the Nightmare Five, and KumoMask, who were analyzing and dissecting the Flamingo Belt, were cornered, KumoMask managed to decipher the truth behind FlamingoMask's most treasured item, but both the Belt and Sticker were left by them, as they fled, KumoMask fought back alongside his old pal MushroomMask, but both were badly wounded, and, in the end, MushroomMask fired one Toxic Tangle in order to save his friend, once this had happened, TardigradeMask realized he and CondorMask had an intertwined fate, and decided to join the Flamingo Squadron. Powers and Abilities * '''Tardigrade Cannon: '''TardigradeMask is able to generate a sub-atomic, putty-like substance which can be fired in rapid succession, these bullets are not the strongest, but are fired rapidly, and they stick to things, causing the surface to slowly be corroded, like a slow-working acid. * '''Size Changing: '''TardigradeMask is capable of shrinking so small he's invisible to the naked eye, and of growing big enough to battle Kaiju himself. ** '''Tardigrade Legion: '''His most iconic technique, TardigradeMask is capable of shrinking himself, but every piece of him becoming another TardigradeMask, allowing for an entire army of himself, this allows him to cover large areas in short periods of time, this is independant to his size-shifting, and these TardigradeMask clones are remarkably weaker than the original, as a trade-off. * '''Aqua Manifest: TardigradeMask may not be able to execute the Shadow Manifest, but what he can do, is that he can teleport himself to any water system, be it a sewage pipe, swimming pools, hot tubs or the kitchen sink, you can count TardigradeMask will show up, and will change his size depending the size of the water source. * '''Ridiculous Durability: '''TardigradeMask's durability rivals that of GokiMask, if not more. Virtually indestructible, he's capable of surviving almost anything due to his structure, however, he can still be subdued, as he feels pain. * '''Atom Breaker: '''his weapon of choice, a single-hand hammer, capable of extending from the size of Thor's Mjolnir, to the size of Nora's Magnhild in any of TardigradeMask's sizes, it's also capable of firing lightning beams of sub-atomic energy and creating a shield, at its full power, it's capable of breaking through solid steel. * '''Interrogation Techniques: '''TardigradeMask has been trained on psychological warfare to outsmart his enemies, his ability there is such he has managed to squeeze information even from the most fervient Soviet agents. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''He might be durable, but he still takes severe damage from any light-based attack, since he's still a Nocturne. * '''Over-Analytic: '''TardigradeMask tends to overthink things, which leads him to be somewhat slow in the combat field, being more of a strategist than an actual fighter. * '''Ending the Legion: '''The TardigradeMask Clones from his Tardigrade Legion do not share his durability, and can be crushed like toy soldiers if they're small enough, doing this renders TardigradeMask unable of growing back quickly, and thus, he can be easily trapped, until he grows back, which, at his smallest, takes a month or so. Trivia * TardigradeMask stems from a joke Gallibon had on this very wiki, but he was decided to be a serious character. * Early on, he was gonna be an Austriac spy working for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, rather than a heroic member of the Flamingo Squadron ** Also, he was gonna talk like Arnold Schwarzenegger. ** This last bit almost made the cut, but was discarded due to Potato forgetting to implement it early on, which lead to him being Scottish instead, he however, would still serve as a spy. * TardigradeMask is based on the Tardigrade, or Water Bear, a microscopic animal capable of surviving literally anything. ** The Spy angle he's retained is mostly based on the original James Bond, as portrayed by Sean Connery in the 60s, which also serves to establish his time period. ** He has some dashes of Dr. Peter Venkman's dry sarcasm to his personality, as well as the stern, no-nonsense aspect of Dr. Egon Spengler, both from GhostBusters ** Lastly, his interest on biology is somewhat inspired by Dr. Hank Pym/Ant Man, from Marvel's. * Despite his debut including "The Doctor is In", he has no degrees to his name. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Spy